Princess Zelda
Princess Zelda Hyrule is one of the main protagonists of the The Legend of Zelda series. She appeared in the 20th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Zelda VS Peach, where she fought against Princess Peach from the Super Mario series. History Zelda is the multi-incarnate princess of the Hyrule Kingdom and a descendant of the goddess Hylia. She possesses one third of the Triforce, her's specifically being the Triforce of Wisdom. Despite her powerful magical abilities, her descendants are often kidnapped and have to be rescued by that incarnation's version of Link. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Full Name: Zelda Hyrule, Princess of Destiny *Race: Hylian *7th Sage/Maiden *Descendent of the Goddess, Hylia *Blessed with Wisdom of Nayru *Stubborn & Feisty *Noble & Wise Weaponry *Royal Sword *Dagger *Light Bow **Weapon of Choice *Light Arrow **Destroys Evil **Can even damage phantoms Magic *Minor Telekinesis *Prophetic Dreams *One-Way Telepathy *Farore's Wind *Nayru's Love *DIn's Fire *Healing Spells Triforce of Wisdom *1/3 of the Triforce *Enhances Magical Ability *Leads Bearer to Wise Decisions *Protects Bearer from Evil *Creates Faultless Disguises **Sheik of the Sheikah **Tetra the Pirate Captain Feats *Escaped Capture as Sheik for 7 Years *Leader of the 7 Sages *Never Questioned by her Subjects *Briefly Trained in Combat with Link *Often Helps Finish off Ganon *Usually Relies on Guardians & Sanctuaries Comparasion Princess Zelda *Less Combat Experience *Limited Combat Magic *More Destructive Potential *Wisdom does not grant better instinct or combat skills *Light Arrow's magic is only deadly to the forces of evil *Triforce of Wisdom & Magic are better suited out of combat Princess Peach *More combat experience *Abundant & diverse arsenal *Stronger endurance *More athletic *Just as clever & resourceful *Few fatal attacks *Mega Strike is overpowered *Rage is convenient Gallery Zelda DB sprite.PNG|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! 800px-Zelda_Light_Arrow_SSB4.jpeg|Light Arrows 800px-Nayru's_Love_SSB4.jpeg|Nayru's Love 800px-SSBUWebsiteZelda5.jpg|Farore's Wind 800px-Smash.4_-_Dins_Fire.jpg|Din's Fire Trivia *Zelda and her opponent are the sixth and seventh Nintendo characters to appear, after Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi and Mario, and with the next 18 being Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Pit, Wario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. **She and her opponent are also the second and third female Nintendo characters to appear, after Samus Aran. **She is the fourth Nintendo character to lose, after Goomba, Koopa Troopa and Mario, and with the next ten being Pikachu, Luigi, Venusaur, Charizard, Red, Bowser, Pit, Wario and Ganondorf. **She is the first Legend of Zelda character to appear, with the next two being Link and Ganondorf. ***She is the first Zelda character to lose, with the next one being Ganondorf. References * Princess Zelda on Wikipedia * Princess Zelda on the Zeldapedia Category:Combatants Category:Female Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Ninja Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Royal Combatants Category:Politicians Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Princes/Princesses Category:Arrow Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Protagonists Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Shield Users Category:Human